


Naruto Mia

by Jenny151618



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny151618/pseuds/Jenny151618
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto has been living on a little island off the mainland since the day he has gotten pregnant. He thinks he has made a pretty good living for himself and his daughter. Naruto owns the only hotel on the island, so he makes good money- when people actually show up. When all his ex- lovers show the day before his daughters wedding things just go from bad to worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto Mia

Naruto has been living on a little island off the mainland since the day he has gotten pregnant. He thinks he has made a pretty good living for himself and his daughter. Naruto owns the only hotel on the island, so he makes good money- when people actually show up. When all his ex- lovers show the day before his daughters wedding things just go from bad to worse.

Sasuke is a wealthy executive. He has loved Naruto, and never will stop loving him. When the chance to see him comes up, he snatches it up. Was it a good idea?

Gaara is a successful book writer. He just wanted to reconnect with Naruto. He will always love Naruto, but now it is more like brotherly love.

Shino is a traveling person and a businessman. He just wanted to see Naruto again and see the island. He realizes now that he loved Naruto just a friend then as a lover.

Can Ino pick the right person, can Naruto kept it together until after the wedding, and Can Sasuke succeed in getting Naruto back? Read on and find out!

Story Time!

Ino walked to her mailbox and pushed in the three letters. She was getting married in less then a week but she wanted her father to give her away. The only thing wrong with that is she does not know who he dad is. Lucky for her, she found her mom's old diary and it mentioned three possibly men. She figured that once she laid eyes on them, she would just know which one was it. Fortunately, for us, it was not that simple.

  
  


Ino waited restlessly on the deck of the island she lived on. She was waiting for her two best friends to arrive. Temari, her first friend ever, was studying on the mainland so she could open up her own store on the island. Hinata, they meet shortly after, was also on the mainland studying to become a teacher. Ino was still thinking back on her childhood when to sets of arms hugged her.

"You guys! I missed you so much." Ino said once the surprised group hug ended. They talked about nothing and everything all the way too Ino's house.

"Hey, I have to tell you something when we get to my room." Ino whispered to them as her mother came out.

"Hey girls! My goodness you've grown! Come on a give me a hug, I've missed having you around." Naruto said before pulling first Temari, then Hinata into a hug.

"Hey Naruto. We are going to get settled in. Then, we can have a catch up chat, okay?" Temari asked. She really wanted to know what Ino was going to tell them. If she could not say it in front of her mother or other people, then it must be juicy.

"Okay. I get it, you guys want some alone time to catch up. I understand. Go! Have fun. We'll talk later." Naruto said then went back to doing what he was doing before, cleaning.

  
  


Hinata shut the door once everyone was in. She and Temari sat on the edge of the bed, while Ino puller over her desk chair and sat in front of them.

"Okay, dish." Temari said, more like demanded, before Ino even had the chance to speak.

  
  
  


Chapter Two.

"You could at least give time to get comfy." Ino told her. Temari ignored that and gave that stare that said 'Tell me NOW!'

"Come on, Ino. We want to know what you can't tell us in front of your mom." Hinata spoke up.

"Well, I have a secret." Ino started but Temari cut her off.

"Are you knocked up?" Hinata gasped and looked at Ino waiting for her answer.

"What? *Laugh* No. No. No. I invited my dad to my wedding." Ino bite her lip awaiting the responses of her best friends.

"What? You found him?" Temari and Hinata said at the same time.

"Not exactly." Ino said and before she could explain she was once again interrupted.

"What do you mean not exactly?" Temari asked making her voice sound like Ino's for the last part. Ino pulled out a diary form under the covers that Hinata and Temari were sitting on.

"Just listen." Ino then read of a page in the diary which Ino explained was Naruto's.

*Page from Naruto's diary*

"June 17.

Oh what a night! Sasuke rowed me over to the little island. We danced on the beach, we kissed on the beach, and dot, dot, dot."

"What?" Temari asked.

" 'Dot, dot, dot.' That's what they did in the olden days." Ino explained. She then started to read the same page again.

"Sasuke's the one. I know he is. I've never felt like this before."

"So this guy Sasuke guy is your father?" Hinata asked.

"The plot thickens. All this time Sasuke's been telling me he loves me, and now he has announced that he is engaged and he's gone home to get married, and I'm never going to see him again."

"Poor Naruto." Temari commented. Ino kept reading form the diary like Temari had never said anything.

" August 4th.

What a night! Gaara rented a motor boat and I took him over to the island. Though I'm still obsessed with Sasuke, Gaara's so cool. He's such a funny guy. One thing led to another, and dot, dot, dot.

August 11th.

Shino turned up, out of the blue, so I said I'd show him the island. He's so sweet and understanding, I couldn't help it and dot, dot, dot!" Temari and Hinata joined in the last ' 'dot, dot, dot.' They laughed then Temari asked which one she invited. Ino did not answer and Hinata picked up the hint.

"Do they know?" She asks.

"What do you write to a total stranger. 'Come to my wedding. You might me my father.' No. They think Mom sent the invites and with what's in here, no surprise they said yes!" They all laughed and started dancing around the room.

  
  


Shino walked out of his house wearing a green business suit. He climbed into his limo and told his driver to go to the port.

Sasuke excused himself from his business meeting and stopped a cab. He climbed into the back of and told the driver to take him to the port as fast as he can.

Gaara hopped on his motorcycle and rode to the port. He pulled up next to his boat and started making the preparations to get the boat ready for its trip.

All three of them had were going to the same place for the same and today there were going to meet and become somewhat friends.

Shino and Sasuke arrived at the same time the boat was pulling away. Shino quickly got out of his car and ran to try to make it. Sasuke paid the driver then done what Shino did. Neither one of them could stop the boat.

"Shit." Shino cussed and went to see when the next boat was.

"My thoughts exactly." Sasuke said then went to the sign Shino was trying to read. The sign was in Greek. Shino was having trouble trying to read the sign.

"When is the next boat to Konohagakure?" Shino asked Sasuke because he could tell he could read it. Sasuke responded in Greek. "What?" Shino asked.

"Monday." Sasuke said in english. He sighed and looked out over the sea. He seen out of the corner of his eye that Shino pulled out a wedding invite. "Bride or groom?" He asked.

"Bride. Although I've never meet her." Shino said while making sure the wedding was in Konohagakure. Sadly it was. Sasuke was about to comment on Shino's answer.

"Hey, do you guys need a ride to Konohagakure?" Gaara asked from his boat. Shino glanced at Sasuke at the same time Sasuke glanced at him. They both turned to Gaara and nodded. "Then come on. I'm not staying docked forever. By the way my name's Gaara." Shino and Sasuke both climbed aboard and set sail for Konohagakure.

  
  


Back on the boat that Shino and Sasuke missed Kiba and Neji were trying to find a seat.

Kiba is one of Naruto's best friends (Neji being the other.) He was dressed in blue jeans, red t-shirt, and black converse. His brown hair was sticking up all over his head. He had tattoos of a red triangle on each cheek making him stick out on the boat.

Neji was wearing the same thing as Kiba except his shirt was gray. His hair was dark brown and was all down. He had a tattoo in the middle of his forehead of a 'X' with lines going off the sides. His eyes were gray and pupil-lees. He stuck out just as much, if not more, then Kiba.

"Coming through. Excuse me, I need a place to sit, I'm aging here." Kiba said as he and Neji squeezed between passengers.

"Aging my ass. You're only 29." Neji replied as a passengers offered him a drink. Neji shook his head and Kiba took the drink.

"So I'm aging every minute I spent with you." Kiba argued back as he took a swig of the drink.

"Are you seriously saying that I'm aging you? It should be the other way around." Neji said as he tried to get more comfortably between Kiba and another person. Kiba took another long drink, thinking about what to say.

"What? I'm not that bad." Kiba said as he took his last drink.

"Not that bad? Not that bad? Have you meet you?" Neji laughed as Kiba tried to give his empty bottle to the traveler next to him.

"Name one thing I've done," Kiba seen that Neji was about to answer so he added more, "In the last two days."

"Hey, that's not fair. We've been on the road forever." Neji whined to Kiba and Kiba smirked back.

Neji was rich widowed husband three times and had been living on his 3rd husbands money. Neji's last husband died in a tragic accident and left Neji everything. He has been living on the mainland ever since. He still kept in touch with Naruto and Kiba but this is this first time he had seen them in ages.

Kiba had wrote two best selling books and was living in Iwa. His books were fancy cooking books about food any person could get. He had no romance life but he wasn't looking either. Being an author meant traveling often and no guy wants to put up with it.

An hour and a half of small talk, they were pulling into the dock of Konahagakure. They were almost the last one of when they heard a voice from the top of the deck start to talk.

"Well look what the tide washed in."

  
  


Chapter Three

Naruto had been waiting at the decks since the morning waiting on the right boat. So far three boats had pulled up and none of them held his best friends. He probably should have asked what boat they were taking but he was too excited that he was getting to see them that it slipped his mind. A fourth boat pulled up but Naruto was too depressed that he didn't even get up from where he sat at the top of the deck because of the last three disappointments. Someone bumped into his chair and he turned his head to glare at them when his eyes caught sight of Kiba and Neji getting off the boat. He smiled to himself and stood up.

"Well look what the tide washed in." He shouted out to them. They looked up, surprised before smiling and started running toward Naruto. They stopped when Naruto struck the pose of the leader of their old band: Naruto's Ninja. They quickly posed like they used to then Naruto started speaking.

"For one week and one week only you can hear the Naruto's Ninja!" Naruto said into his imaginary mike. All of the smiled then ran into a group hug.

"I missed you so much Naruto!"

"How are you? It's great to see you again!" Naruto heard as he the air was hugged out of him.

"Air. I need air." Naruto jokingly said. Neji and Kiba laughed and let him go. Naruto beamed at them then raced them to his car. By the time they made it to his car, they were out of breath. Neji leaned on his knees and wheezed out that he totally won.

"Whatever. *Pant* I won *Pant* and you *Pant* know it." Kiba was also leaning on his knees. Naruto grinned and doubled over in breathless laughter.

"I missed this. Its gets lonely now that Ino has grown up." Naruto commented after he caught his breath back. Kiba smiled at him then and what he said next shocked both Naruto and Neji.

"Oh, well guess what? I'm going to stay right here until my publisher tells me different!" Naruto hugged Kiba and smiled at him.

"Come on let's go to the hotel. I have to get you a room ready." Naruto smiled at them one more time then they got into the car to drive to the hotel.

  
  


Ino was down by the docks, cleaning with three strange men came walking past her. She smiled at them then went back to cleaning. She stopped when overheard one of their names.

"Shino can you be quiet for just one minute?" The man with red hair asked him. Ino quickly put down her cleaning supplies and hurried after them.

"Excuse me but you three won't be Shino, Sasuke and, Gaara now would you?" Ino asked when they turned to greet her.

"Why yes we would be. How do you know that Miss.?" Shino asked. He know he was a businessman but he had never been here before, hell he never even heard of this place before.

"I'm Ino. I was the one who invited you." She bite her lip awaiting their reaction.

"Wait you invited us? I thought Naruto did." The one with black hair said. Ino sighed and quickly came up with a story to tell them to get them to stay.

"I invited you because I wanted to surprise my mom after the wedding and I thought seeing three old friends would be a nice surprise." Ino hoped that sounded as good as it did in his head.

"Yeah but the last time I saw Naruto he told me he never wanted to see me again." The one with black hair spoke again.

"Aw. Come on stay. Please?" Ino pouted and done her best puppy dog eyes. They all three sighed and nodded. "Yay! Now I know your names but I don't which one is which. Care to fix that?"

The one with black hair stepped forward and stuck his head out. "I'm Sasuke." Ino took the offered hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you." Ino smiled and let go of his hand as the red haired offered his hand.

"I'm Gaara." Ino shook his hand as well and smiled at him, too. She let go of his hand and went over to Shino. She knew him because she had heard Gaara call him that.

"So you must be Shino." She offered her hand this time and smiled when he took it.

"Now with that over with, I'd like to see to a room." Shino said once he dropped Ino's hand.

"Oh. Okay come this way." She lead the to a barn and told them they needed to stay hidden until the wedding and no one must know that they were here. After a brief arrangement over not staying because of Naruto not knowing and a little begging from Ino the agreed. She hugged them all them left to finish her chores so she could have her bachelorette party.

  
  


Naruto had to go to the barn to get a prop for Ino's party. As he was digging through a box he heard something moving up in the loft. He went up the leader and pushed up the little door to see Sasuke sitting on a crate just staring. He turned his head a little and seen Shino trying to blow up a air mattress. Naruto was panicking at this point. What were they doing here? Did they know they had he had a daughter? No, she hadn't told a soul who the father was, so they couldn't know. Just as Naruto was about to leave he saw Gaara whittling.

Naruto quickly let go of the hatch and grabbed his prop then left. As he got out the door he realized that he wanted to look at them just one more time to see if it would hurt less now that its been years since he last seen them. He sat the prop down on the ground then scaled the side of the building looking for the window that was up there. Once he found the window he tried to peep through it but a board was blocking his way. Naruto then climbed all the way to the ceiling to see if he could look with the hatch on top. It took him a few moments to work up the courage to open it and when he did, he fell through and landed on Shino's full air mattress. He laughed nervously, blushed, and looked at them.

"You always knew how to make an entrance." Sasuke said and smiled down at the blonde.

  


Chapter Four

Naruto glared at them and fixed his clothes from the fall, and moved his hair out of his face.

"I better be dreaming. You better not be here."

"Want me to pinch you, Naruto" Gaara asked as he started to try to pinch him. Naruto laughed and batted the hand away.

"No, no you kept your hands to yourself, Gaara." Shino spoke up after Naruto stopped laughing.

"I bet you don't remember me." He smiled just a little. Naruto smiled a little up at him to.

"Shino it is you." Shino helped Naruto up. As Naruto fixed his hair Shino went on speaking.

"Yeah I probably changed a lot but you certainly haven't." After Naruto got his hair and clothes fixed he glared at them all.

"What are you all doing here?" He demanded to know. Gaara came up with his answer first.

"I'm writing a travel piece." Shino came up with his answer next.

"I'm on a spontaneous vacation." Sasuke quickly stuttered his reason.

"I-I-I just dropped in to say hi."

"Okay. Okay. What-what is this?" He asked after he kicked away the air mattress. Gaara came up with something first.

"Is one of these moments in life when three complete strangers share a common thought."

"So, you all don't know each other?" Naruto narrowed his eyes at them.

"That's the general definition of 'strangers'." Sasuke answered him. Naruto nodded and asked who told them they could stay in her barn.

"Didn't catch her name." Gaara answered.

"Well, she spoke Greek." Sasuke added.

"Maybe she said we couldn't say in here." Shino wanted his two-cents into this.

"Yeah, that's it, you can't stay cause I'm all filled up and busy planning my - a local girl's wedding." Naruto pulled up the little door and started to go down.

"That's okay, I got a boat." Gaara spoke up.

"Good, that's good. Get on it and leave." Naruto said as he vanished from their sight. Naruto ran up to the beach and found Kiba and Neji there.

"Where's Ino?" A bartender told him she was in her room with her friends, trying on wedding dresses. Naruto let a little sob out and ran into the bathrooms. Kiba and Neji looked at each other and followed him.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" They could hear sobbing coming from one of the stalls. With a little prep talk the got him out of the stall and sitting on the counter. Naruto started to spill his story.

"It's her dad -"

"Who's dad?" Neji interrupted.

"Ino's dad. Remember how I said it was Sasuke, the one who had to go home to get married," at their nods Naruto continued his story, "well I'm not so sure it was him. There was two other guys around the same time." He finished his story with a chuckle.

"Naruto, why didn't you tell us?" Kiba asked.

"I never told anyone, not even Ino, because I never thought I'd see them in my old barn the day before my daughter's wedding."

"The old barn?" Neji and Kiba said at them same time, giving each other looks like 'Let's go see them.'. They both raced to the barn, ignoring Naruto's cries to stop. They lifted the little door and found nothing.

"Good, good, it means they have left." Naruto said in relief. Neji and Kiba were disappointed but left anyway. No of them noticed Ino and her friends hiding in the hay

.

 

"I love this dresses Ino." Hinata commented as her and Temari tried on their bridesmaid dresses. Ino sighed as she was fixing Hinata's dress.

"I want this to be the perfect wedding, and I want my father to give me away."

"Better be a wide aisle then." Hinata said jokingly. Temari giggled as Ino jerked the part of Hinata's dress into her. Hinata made an ouch face and pouted.

"I will know my father when I spend more time with them." Temari was about to comment when Sakura came into the room.

"Sakura!" Temari said instead.

"Come here beautiful?" Hinata commented. They both hugged her and fell onto the bed, with Sakura landing on top, laughing.

"Put me down, I'm getting married tomorrow." Sakura said as she tried to get up. All of them ignored Ino when she told them to be careful because they were pins in the dresses.

"So?" Temari said about the getting married part. Sakura just shook her head and got off them.

"What do you think?" Hinata asked her about the dresses.

"Oh, yes!" Sakura commented on them.

" 'oh yes,' If you had it your way it be a three minute wedding in jeans and a t-shirt, washed down with a bottle of beer." Ino said to Sakura. Sakura came up to her and kissed her on the mouth.

"You make me sound so unromantic! I just thought we should save our money for traveling." She tried to defend herself.

"But we aren't going anywhere yet! Anyway please leave, we are very, very, busy." Sakura picked up a hat and told them all she was just getting props for tonight.

"Ohh… Her bachelorette party." Hinata said and rolled her tongue. Even though they were both girls they decided to have their own party instead of just one.

Sakura kissed Ino one more time then left the room. Ino smiled at the door then turned back to Hinata and Temari.

"Why haven't you told them you have invited your dads?" Hinata asked her. Ino frowned at her but answered.

"Because she would say I'd have to tell Mom."

"Naruto's going to kill you when she finds out." Temari said.

"By the time she finds out, it will be too late," no one spoke for a few seconds and Ino continued, "I feel like there's a part of me missing…. And once I figure out which one my dad…. Everything…. Will fall into place." Hinata smiled at Ino and wished her she would find her dad.

"Can we meet them?" Temari asked her after they got the dresses fixed. Ino nodded and they left to go to the old barn. Once they neared the barn they saw Naruto on top of it.

"Oh no! She knows they are there!" Ino cried as she watched Naruto fall into the barn. Ino and her friends waited till Naruto left the barn to go up to it. They helped Sasuke, Shino, and Gaara down just in time for Naruto, Kiba, and Neji to come there. They quickly hid in the hay as they checked the top. After they left, Ino and her friends quickly left to make sure Sasuke and them were not leaving permanently.

  
  


"What are they doing here?" Naruto asked himself, looking into the mirror, now that they were back into his friend's room.

"Naruto calm down, they're gone." Kiba told him. Naruto just shook his head at that comment.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" Neji asked him, he had never seen his friend like this and it was worrying him.

"It doesn't matter about me, all that matters is Ino never finds out." He told them as he got up and shut all the windows and the door.

"They've gone!" Kiba reminded his blonde friend.

"I don't know that! I don't know where they are, or why they're here, all I know is that I've brought this all on myself because I was a stupid, reckless, little slut." Naruto sighed as he sat back down in front of the mirror.

"Whoa! Don't you sound just like your mother?" Neji teased him. Kiba was laughing behind his hand.

"I do not!" Naruto cried as he looked at them with wide eyes though the mirror.

"You so do!" Kiba rebutted.

"Oh, my God, I do not!" Naruto turned around to face them.

"You do, it's Catholic guilt, you've been living like a nun!" Kiba teased him more.

"Yeah, whatever happened to the old Naruto? The life and soul of the party, the party all night-er, the first person to come up with a prank to play on someone?" Neji asked as he wrapped a fuzzy scarf around the blonde's neck and a blue hat on his head.

"I grew up." Naruto comment as he took of the scarf and hat.

"Grow back down them!" Neji told him as he forced the clothes back on him.

"Screw 'em if they can't take a joke!" Kiba chimed in. Neji and Kiba laughed at the picture of Naruto in the hat and scarf.

"You're right Kiba!" Naruto laughed as they dug through Neji's clothes and put them on over their clothes. They all jumped on the bed dancing to music only they could hear. They got bored of the room and raced outside. They were singing 'Dancing Queen' and pretty soon had a bunch of girls and women following them down to the dock. After they finished their song, Naruto pushed Kiba and Neji into the water before jumping in himself. The other people followed that example and jumped in to.

  
  
  


They ran to the dock that Gaara's boat was at. They seen Sasuke and them fixing the boat to sail.

"Wait!" Ino cried and when they didn't seem to hear her she stripped off all her top clothes to reveal a bathing suit. She jumped into the water and swam to Gaara's boat.

"We're going to sail around the island, want to come?" Gaara asked.

  
  


Chapter Five

"We're going to sail around the island, want to come?" Gaara asked. Ino swam up to the edge of the boat and climbed into it.

"You promised you'd stay for my wedding." She said as she dried of with a towel they handed her.

"Your mother found us and doesn't want us to stay, though." Sasuke commented as he handed her his flannel overshirt.

"He was just surprised please stay." Ino begged, adding in puppy dog eyes. She started put on the t-shirt that Sasuke gave her.

"I bet you got that from your mother. I could never say no when he done it and I can't say no to you." said Shino.

"Damn you and your puppy eyes." Gaara glared at her but agreed none-the-less. Ino smiled and waited for Sasuke's answer. Sasuke 'Hm-ed' and nodded his agreement. Ino smiled and agreed to ride with them till sunset because that was when her party was.

While Gaara and Sasuke steered the boat, Shino pulled out a guitar and started strumming it. Ino noticed the guitar and commented on it.

"Hey, that's Mom's. Where'd you take it?" She asked the business man. Shino chuckled and laid the guitar down.

"I bought this for your mother. It cost me $15 dollars and my t-shirt." He laughed and picked the guitar and strummed it again. Ino giggled and asked if he knew any songs. "Yes, I know Guess Things Happen That Way and I Walk The Line. Which do you want to hear?"

"Mmmm… Play Guess Things Happen That Way." Shino nodded and began to strum his guitar.

"Well you ask me if I'll forget my baby.I guess I will, someday.I don't like it but I guess things happen that ask me if I'll get along.I guess I will, someway.I don't like it but I guess things happen that way."

Gaara and Sasuke had just anchored the boat when they heard the song Shino was singing and decided to join in.

"God gave me that girl to lean on, then he put me on my help me be a man and have the strength to stand alone.I don't like it but I guess things happen that way."

Ino joined in for the rest of the song.

"You ask me if I'll miss her kisses.I guess I will, everyday.I don't like it but I guess things happen that ask me if I'll find another.I don't know. I can't say.I don't like it but I guess things happen that gave me that girl to lean on,then he put me on my help me be a man and have the strength to stand alone.I don't like it but I guess things happen that way."

The next hour was spent singing any song they could think of and even made up some. Shino's fingers started to hurt so he put down the guitar and him and Gaara started the boat moving again. That left Ino and Sasuke to themselves.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Ino said in a questioning way.

"Yes?" came the reply.

"How'd you meet Mom? I read in his diary and it just tells me that you took him here one day." Ino was hoping that this could be another piece to her father puzzle.

"I was staying on the mainland for a business meeting that month. I'll never forget the day I meet her. I had my head down and my nose in some papers while walking to my hotel. He had just stepped out of a shop and I ran into him. He cussed me out then asked me out. I, of course, didn't say no. He then could me I had to be the man and take him somewhere so I chose this island. I fall in love with her the moment my body hit his. You know, it was mine and his dream to own this and build that hotel. I guess he went ahead and did it. " Sasuke finished with a small smile. Ino hugged him and told him that was a true love story.

"Ahh!" was heard in the distance. They both looked to see Shino bent over the side of the boat for God-knows-what-reason.

"I better go help him." Sasuke went over and pulled Shino upright. He tanked the other and walked, more like wobbled, over to Ino.

"Hey, Shino can you tell me how you meet my mother?" Shino nodded and sat down before he could lose his balance.

"You might not believe this now but I was a rebel back then and I had ran away. Of course, they found but that week I spent with your mother was the best week of my life. I had just got of the boat and seen him standing at the docks looking like he was waiting on someone and he also looked local. I approached him and asked if he would show me to a nice hotel. He agreed and we started to hang out and one thing lead to another and yea…. I had to him though… I wonder what would have happened if I could have stayed.." the last part was said more to himself then Ino. Ino hugged him and told him it probably wouldn't have worked out because Naruto was still struck on Sasuke. "You are most likely right. *Sigh* I better go give Gaara a break and start heading toward the island, your party's about to start right?" Ino nodded and Shino relieved Gaara of his job.

"Hey kiddo, how are you?" Gaara asked he took the seat Shino just left.

"I'm fine. Can I ask how you meet my mother?" Gaara nodded and started his tell.

"I was visiting the mainland to see if it could help me get a idea for a book. Your mother was just leaving a food stand when I asked him if he knew any good sights. He told me to rent a motor boat and meet him at the docks. I did. He took me to this island and the whole way there I kept him laughing. I just couldn't help myself with him. That month was the best I ever spent looking for a idea for a book. Sometimes I wish I could do it again." Ino hugged him and told him it was a just cause hug.

By the end of Gaara's story they had docked and Ino told them good-bye and that they better be at her wedding.

Ino was still as confused as who her father was when they arrived here. She wanted to tell someone and the first person she thought of was Sakura. Ino made up her mind to tell the other girl and get her option. She found Sakura working at the docks and told her to come to beach with her.

"Do you love me?" was the first question out of Ino's mouth. Sakura gave her a weird look and gather her into her arms.

"Of course Ino, baby, if I didn't I wouldn't marry you." Ino nodded and laid her head on Sakura's chest.

"I… Need to tell you something honey," Sakura ran her fingers through Ino's hair and kissed her forehead.

"I'm listening dear."

"I…I… Never mind it's not important." Ino mumbled into Sakura but the pink haired girl caught it anyway.

"You sure baby?" at Ino's nod Sakura kissed her. The kiss quickly turned passionate and they were stripping out of their clothes. Before they could get all their clothes off, Sakura's guy friends pulled them apart and took her to her party. Ino shook her head and went to her own party.

  


Chapter Six

"Chug, chug, chug, chug…" all the girls at Ino's party chanted to her. Ino finished off her second bottle of whiskey as her mom and his friends came onto the stage.

Naruto was wearing orange and black jump suit, and black tabi shoes. Kiba wore black pants, a black jacket zipped almost to the top, a gray mesh shirt under it, and a pair of black tabi shoes also. Neji was dressed in a white shirt with loose sleeves, closed on the right shoulder, with a fastener running down the right part of the chest, matching pants, with a dark navy grey apron tied around his waist and tabi black shoes.

"For one night and one night only, Naruto's Ninja!" Naruto sung into his microphone.

"Yeah, cause that's all we have breath for." Kiba chimed in. Neji elbowed him in the stomach and Naruto glared at him. Kiba rubbed his tummy as he made the signal for the music to start. The music started up and Naruto took the lead in this song and Kiba, and Neji we just back up dancers for the most part.

 

As the music faded, the girls burst into applause and demanded more. The band laughed and high-fived as they started to catch their breath.

"No more, no more." Panted Kiba. The girls pouted and begged with puppy dogs eyes. The Ninjas turned their heads away and discussed what song to sing next.

"Fine, we will sing one more song but that's it. Track 7 please." Neji said as the band reposed for their new song. The music started again right as Kiba started off singing the song, Shino, Sasuke, and Gaara walked up and stood far away to hear them sing it. Kiba sang the first part of the song then Naruto took over.

During a part were just the music played Naruto spotted the guys and pointed them out to the others. Neji sung the second male part as Naruto tried to avoided looking at the guys. Finally the song ended and the girls applauded. The ninjas bowed and Naruto ran of the stage.

"Excuse me, but this is a hen party, no guys allowed -besides us of course- please leave." Shino and the others nodded and started to walk away.

After Kiba and Neji couldn't see them any more they went after Naruto.

  
  


"That was our song, you know." Sasuke commented as they walked away from the hen party.

"Your song? That was our song." Shino said. Gaara nodded his head indicating that that was also their song. The stopped walking when they were out of the party's sight and rested.

Unknown to them but the girls had seen them and followed after Kiba and Neji left the stage.

Ino had followed her mother but since she couldn't find her she was returning to the party. What she found at the party surprised her more then anything ever had.

She saw Shino, Sasuke, and Gaara tied to a pole while the girls undressed then. Gaara was the only one enjoying it. Shino looked uncomfortable and Sasuke didn't have any emotion on his face.

Shino finally wiggled free and while the girls were busy unbuttoning Gaara's top, he snuck away. He found Ino leaning over far wall and went up to her.

"Hey."

"Hey." She replied.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but yea you can." She turned to him and smiled.

"Where is your dad though all this?" Shino asked. Ino blushed and looked back over the wall.

"Isn't this place beautiful? Do you want to know how my mother got this island?" Ino asked instead of answering his question. He sighed and figured he wasn't going to get answer so he nodded. "Well, I'm named after an Inina(A/N: Just made that part up) that used to live on the mainland. After she died she left Naruto money and used it to buy this hotel."

"Inina left you money? I thought all her money just went to family- How old are you?" He asked as he started to put the pieces together.

"I'm 19." Ino had hoped that would make him put the pieces together.

"Oh my - Ino," He turned to face her, "I'm your dad." Ino smiled at him and hopped he was right.

"Would you like to give me away tomorrow?"

"I'd love to." Shino smiled and awkwardly hugged her. Ino hugged back and left to save the other guys. To her surprise they were already let go and Sasuke was at the bar drinking and Gaara was dancing with all the girls. She walked up to check on Sasuke first.

"Hey. How are you?" She asked him.

"I never knew girls could be that touchy."

"What made them left you go?"

"I done what Shino did. They were busy with Gaara that I just crept away." Sasuke said as he took a swig of his beer.

"Yeah, they do seem to like him."

"Hey, Ino. I figured out why you invited me."

"And why's that?" She hopped he didn't come to the real conclusion.

"I'm your father and you wanted your dear old dad to give you away."

"Wha- Sasuke-" He cut her off.

"Don't worry I'll do it. I haven't been around for you so this is the least I can do," with that said, he left the bar to join in the dancing.

Unknown to everyone, Sakura's party was getting ready to crash Ino's. As they did Naruto and his friends came out of where there were hiding and was caught up in the dancing.

Sakura found Ino and pulled her close to her and danced with her. Ino was still not all there and was trying to find a way to tell one of the two guys they were unneeded. All the while the two parties combined, Naruto pulled the two of them apart an danced with his daughter.

Gaara caught up with them and whisked Ino away. Ino smiled at him and prayed that he didn't realize that he could be her father.

"I'm your father Ino and I will give you away tomorrow," Ino's head felt dizzy and as Gaara went to join back in the dancing, that was now dancing in circles around the middle of the room.

Ino stood in the middle and watched as the others danced around her. She kept hearing what all her supposed fathers said and some others people voices.

"I'm your father…."-Sasuke

"….I will give you away…." -Gaara

"I'm your dad." -Shino

"I love you." -Sakura

"… Tell My Mother.." -Her own voice..

"… The least I could do…" -Sasuke

Ino started to feel faint and looked around for her mother. Bad move. Her already dizzy head became dizzier and she fell down.

Sakura was watching Ino and had started to make her way over to see if she was alright when Ino fell. Sakura ran the rest of the way to her and meet Naruto there.

Naruto watched as his daughter fall and he ran to make sure she was okay. What Sakura and Naruto both missed was Shino, Sasuke, and Gaara shooing the rest of the parties away and then watching as the moved Ino to her room.

The last thing Ino heard was her mother's voice calling out her name and asking if she was okay, and Sakura's voice calling her baby and asking if she was okay.

The last thing she felt was someone lifting her and carrying her somewhere. Then everything went back.

  


Chapter Seven

The first thing to come into focus for Ino was her mother worrying over her. Ino groaned and moved to sit up. Naruto pushed her back down and checked her temperature.

"Mom, mom. I'm fine. I just got a little too hot." Ino pushed her mom's hand away and sat up. Naruto frowned but let Ino get up anyway.

"Are you sure you are still up for the wedding Ino? We can still cancel…" Her mother asked her. Ino glared at him and flicked her hair behind her.

"Why are you always wanting me to stop my wedding? That's all you ever wanted isn't it? To kept me here like you?" Ino was almost yelling at Naruto. Naruto stared at her for a few seconds before answering.

"I just want you to be happy and you haven't been happy this past few days." Naruto tried to hug her but Ino left the room before she would say something else she would regret.

She passed Kiba and Neji on her way to the garden and they looked at each other before hurrying to Naruto's room.

They saw him sitting on his bed with his head buried in his hands. Kiba hugged him on his left and Neji hugged his right. Naruto shook his head and looked up at them.

"What am I going to do? I have to get the wedding ready and Ino's dads are still here." Kiba left go off Naruto and told him the plan that he and Neji thought up.

"I'll take one and Neji will take one, so that way you only have to deal with one." Naruto smiled up him and laughed.

"Okay, okay. Come on let's go."

  
  


Ino rushed into her room, almost in tears. Hinata and Temari were waiting for in there and rushed up to give her a group hug.

"What am I going to do?" Ino asked her friends as she finally calmed down from what happened with her mom.

"First off you have to tell us what happened." Hinata said to the bride-to-be. Ino nodded and sat down at her desk. She took a deep breath to gather her thoughts then plugged into the retelling of yesterday evening.

"You know how I told you I'd know which one is my father but I don't. They took it upon themselves to figure it out on they own why they were actually here. Shino told me he was my father and I thought 'Hey now my search is over' and I asked him to give me away, but then Sasuke told me he was my dad and he was giving me away; I tried to tell him different but he wouldn't listen. Then Gaara comes up to me and tells me that he is my father then says he's giving me away, then leaves me." Ino finished her story with a sigh and buried her head in her hands.

"Well I have an idea... Do you want to hear it?" Temari asked her. Ino gave her that look like 'Really?'. Temari shook her head in amusement, and started to explain her master plan, which was incidentally the same as Neji and Kiba's.

"I'll take one and Hinata will take one so that way you only have to avoid one." Hinata nodded her agreement of the plan and Ino thought it over.

"I think will help a lot guys. Now I need to know which one I'll have to avoid though so who gets who?" Temari hadn't thought of that part so it took her a minute to answer.

"Well, which one do you think would be easiest to avoid?" Hinata piped in with her two-cents. Ino tilted her head to the side and went into deep thought.

Shino seemed like he would know exactly were she would be even if she hid in her closet. That leaves two left.

Gaara seemed like the type to not give up until he had want he wanted, and since he didn't want the whole island left in ruins, she marked him off her list. That left one.

Sasuke seemed like he could outwit her friends anyway and, plus, he seemed to be to occupied with Naruto to actually look for her.

"Sasuke." Temari looked surprised but Hinata look like she saw that one coming. Temari was about to comment when Hinata spoke up first.

"Okay. Will we leave you to get ready and we will go find Shino and Gaara." Temari nodded her head and left to find Gaara. She'd leave the creepy guy to Hinata.

  
  


Kiba found Shino first so Hinata had to sit back and see if Kiba had the same idea as Temari. She ordered a drink and waited.

Kiba laughed as Shino told a business story and ordered another drink of Coke for the both of them.

"So, Kiba, tell me a little about yourself." Shino said as he mentally checked out the other. He had thought that Naruto was the last guy he'd ever sleep with but he was willing to try with this guy. He was definitely going to flirt with him after his daughter's wedding.

Kiba really hoped that this guy was still gay because he was seriously going after this guy. The other did seem to be quite interested. He would definitely flirt with him after Ino's wedding.

"Well, what would you like to know?" He teased hoping the other wouldn't walk away from him like some guys had.

"Well, just tell me about you. Like what do you do for a living, and your favorites, and," Shino voiced lowered a little, "what do you think of me?"

Was it just Kiba or did this guy really sound like he liked him. God Kiba hoped so. "Well, Mr. business, I write cookbooks, my favorite color is red. I like talking to cute guys like yourself," Kiba so hoped that didn't get him slapped but Shino did ask for his favorites, "and I think you are cute, and charming."

Hinata could not believe her eyes. Kiba and the other guy were flirting. She hoped that would keep Shino busy as she hurried off to see how Temari was doing.

Shino smiled at what Kiba had said about him and they chatted up until Kiba had to go help Naruto with the wedding.

Shino walked him to his hotel room then proceed to his to get ready for the wedding in under an hour.

Kiba liked walking with Shino and he hoped that one day they could walk hand-in-hand but right now he had to get ready for the wedding.

  
  


Temari stood on the bank on the beach watching as Neji and Gaara rode the boat thingy. She had hoped that she would get to him before Neji would but things happen. She sighed as she found an unoccupied beach chair and claimed it. 'I guess now I will have to wait until they get back to land.' She thought as she scooped the beach for something entertaining to do. She saw a couple cute guys up by the volleyball net and deiced to go chat them up.

Meanwhile on the boat, Gaara was mesmerized by Neji. The way he talked, the way he laughed, the way he used his hands to talk with, the way the sun would gleam off him, and hell he even liked the slight snobby attitude.

Neji, on the same hand, liked Gaara. The way the red head would stare at him when he talked and laughed, and the way he would laugh at Neji's hand movements, the way his eyes would trace a line of sweet on Neji's body, and the way he would blush lightly when the other caught him staring. Neji smiled as he told Gaara some of his stories about being rich.

Gaara, in turn, told about being a book writer. Neji listened fondly because he had loved Gaara's books with a passion.

They talked for so long that they had to hurry and paddle the boat back to shore, so they wouldn't be late for the wedding.

When they reached the shore, Gaara took action. He was not waiting until after his daughter's wedding; he was doing it now. He took Neji by the hand and looked him deep in the eye. Neji blushed and opened his mouth to say something, but a pair of lips stopped him.

Gaara was kissing him. Gaara was kissing him. Gaara was kissing him. Gaara was kissing him. Gaara was kissing him. Neji froze and had a small freak-out when a pair of lips connected with his but melted into, and returned, the kiss.

Hinata had just shown up with Gaara kissed Neji. They couldn't believe it but it had made their day easier so they wouldn't complain. Temari sighed and told Hinata that they should start getting ready for the wedding. Hinata nodded and walked ahead of her and own to the room. Temari waved to the two guys she was talking to and watched Gaara and Neji leave hand-in-hand. She then took off to her room, and her and Hinata made themselves presentable for the wedding.

Gaara smiled when he heard a tiny moan, he wanted to keep going, but they had a wedding to get to. The red head walked the other to his hotel room and kissed him good-bye before leaving to his own room. He waited for the other, but it seemed like they already fixed themselves up. He smiled as he done just that and couldn't wait for the wedding. He knew that something interesting was going to happen.

Neji couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it. Gaara had kissed him. Twice. Neji smiled as he entered his room. 'This wedding is going to be interesting.' He thought as he prepped for the wedding.

  
  


Naruto sighed as he told someone to do something they should have already done. He ran a hand through his hair and walked off before he lost it and bit their heads off. He went around the corner and wouldn't you know it, he ran into the one guy he was trying to avoid. Sasuke.

"Hey..." The blonde said nervously. The other smiled at him and handed him a slip of paper. Naruto gave him a confused look and Sasuke gestured toward the paper. He sighed and looked down, then his eyes went wide.

In his hand was a cheek for a lot of money. He tried to had it back but the other shook his head no, and took of in the other direction.

The blond was confused about why Sasuke gave him money but he wouldn't question a good thing. He folded the cheek up and slipped it into his pant's pocket. He sighed for the umpteenth time and prepared to yell at more idiots.

But as soon as he went back to where he was at, Ino showed up. She told Naruto about how sorry she was and that she was in a lot of pressure and just nervous all around. Naruto smiled at his daughter and hugged her before telling her that she better get ready. Ino smiled and returned the hug and asked if Naruto would help her get ready. Naruto was more then happy to take her up on that offer.

Naruto watched as Ino put on her dress and do her make-up. Naruto's eyes started to water as he started to remember Ino as a little girl and how he would help her dress. The tears only started to come as he watched Ino brush her hair. It reminded him of all the times he brushed it for her, and as the memories over the years flooded his head he couldn't help but feel as if she was slipping through his fingers like sand.

Ino saw the tears and had to fight back ones of her own. She loved her mom but she knew she couldn't stay on this island forever. She turned to her mom and held out her arms for a hug. Naruto instantly went into them and hugged his daughter for all she was wroth. Then he backed up and sat Ino down in the stool in front of the mirror and finished helping her get ready for her big day.

Ino thanked her mother and couldn't resist asking if he would give her away. Naruto, of course, said yes, and they made they way up to the church.

Once up to the church everything was fine things didn't start going bad till the priest asked who was going to give the bride away.

Four people stood up. Gaara, Shino, Sasuke, and Naruto.

  
  


Chapter Eight

Naruto's surprised face looked at the others standing up then moved his glaze to Ino. She rubbed her neck sheepishly and turned toward her mother. Ino had forgotten that they said they would give her away. Naruto, along with the others, waited for Ino to tell them why all of them are standing.

"Mom, I know that these three could be my father. And I thought that I would know, but I didn't. And on the night that I fainted was the night that they figured it out and I tried to tell them no but they wouldn't listen. I'm sorry." Ino finished her story with her head down. Naruto smiled at her daughter then hugged her.

"No wonder I kept seeing this three everywhere. But I do have one question. How did you know that one of these three was your father?" Naruto asked his daughter.

"I stole your diary and read it." Ino said with nervous laughter. Naruto glared at his daughter until the fathers snapped out of their confusing and started throwing question at Ino.

"What do you mean could?" Sasuke asked as he glared at his new friends.

"Is there any way to know for sure?" Shino asked Ino and her mom.

Gaara just stared at Ino, as he went into deep thought. Ino tried to explain to them what was in the dairy but Naruto beat her to it.

"After you left Sasuke, I met Gaara and he was so cool that I couldn't help myself. I was still missing you and Gaara filled that hole in my. Then he left and Shino showed up… I done the same thing with him. And when he left I realized I was pregnant. Since I didn't know who was the father I just kept it to myself." Naruto finished his story with a blushed face.

Shino and Sasuke nodded, while Gaara appeared to still be in deep thought. Then Shino re-asked his question. That brought Gaara out of his thoughts.

"I have an idea… Do you guys really want to know who is the father? I know I already love her as a daughter and I'd hate to know that she isn't." Naruto opened his mouth to tell them something but Shino cut him off.

"I do love her like a daughter but aren't you a little curious? I don't care if she isn't my daughter… I'll still love her like one. I'm just dying to know who is the father."

Sasuke 'Hm-ed' and waited to see what Gaara would pull out of his sleeve.

"Well, okay if you guys are sure then I've got a home parent test." Gaara told them. Naruto looked at him in disbelief and asked why he had one. Gaara shrugged his shoulders and told her some things are better left unsaid.

"Okay, weird. Anyway, we can do that after the wedding…. We can all just give her away." Naruto told them and turned back to the front of the church. Ino smiled at then at Sakura and faced the front again.

The wedding proceed again but this Ino stopped it this time.

"Wait!" She turned to faced her pink haired lover. "I love you Sakura. You know I do. But you are right, let's not get married now." A gasp came from Naruto, the fathers, and Sakura.

"Wh-what are you saying?" The pinkette asked the blonde girl. The blonde girl kissed her lightly on the lips before replying.

"I'm saying let's not get married today and go traveling like we planned to do. What do you say?" Sakura smiled at her lover and pulled her in for a deep kiss. When they heard applause, the two of them broke apart.

"I love you too honey and I say that yes let's go traveling." The two of them turned to go but Sasuke spoke up.

"Wait please. I have something to say to Naruto." He walked over to him got down on one knee. Naruto gasp and looked around before looking back at Sasuke.

"What are you doing?" The blonde boy harshly whispered to Sasuke. Sasuke smirked back up at him and pulled out a little black box.

"Naruto, marry me. I've been trying to tell you I've loved since I got here but you kept ignoring me. Please marry me." He opened the box, took the ring out, and slide it on Naruto's hand before the blonde could answer. The blonde looked down at his finger and tears welled up in his eyes. He nodded his approval and yanked Sasuke up to give in a kiss. Sasuke put up no resistance. After the kiss was over, Naruto and Sasuke got married.

  


The party was in full swing when Naruto asked Sasuke what he had been dying to ask since the wedding.

"Why'd you love me when we first meet?" Sasuke turned his head away from the dancing couples to look Naruto in his deep blue eyes.

"I had to get married… I had made a promise to her… But, Naruto, I did try to come back." He had repeated the first two sentences to himself so many times that he was able to say them without realizing he even said them.

"Wh-what do you mean?" The blue-eyed blonde stuttered out.

"I mean I can back for you because I realized I couldn't love her like I loved you. But after I got back they told me you were out with someone else. That broke my heart and I went crawling back to her. She called me an idiot but took me back. I never gave up on you though and when I got the invitation I couldn't get here fast enough. I love you Naruto Uchiha." The black-eyed man leaned over and kissed the blue-eyed man until the blue-eyed man forgot what he was going to say. Just as they broke apart Gaara came in carrying a kit of some kind.

"This is the kit I told you about earlier. Do you still want to find out?" He asked as he cleared a spot on the table. Sasuke nodded and called Shino and the others over.

"How does this work?" Shino asked as he sat down in the seat beside Sasuke.

"(A/N: I made up how to use this test, so if it don't make sense then I'm sorry) Well, I have three of these," he pointed to three square pads, "one for each of us." He passed a piece to each person. "Now all you have to do is prick your finger and add some blood on to the pad thingy." After they all three had down that, Gaara finished off the instructions. "Now, Ino will add some of her blood to each of them, and if the pad turns pink then it was a no, if it turns blue then it is a yes. But we do have to wait ten minutes." After Ino had done her part, Shino, Gaara and her went back to their partners.

"So, Naruto, who do you think is the father?" Sasuke asked as he sipped his wine.

"I don't know. I told my friend it was you though." He answered as he slowly ate off his plate.

"Oh." Sasuke didn't really know how to respond to that. Before he could come up with anything, Naruto dragged him to the dance floor.

  
  


Sasuke, Gaara, Shino, Ino and their partners walked back to the table with the results on them. Sasuke sat down with Naruto on his lap, Shino sat with Kiba on his, Ino and Sakura stood next to them hand-in-hand, and last but not least Gaara and Neji stood where the tests were.

"Okay, before we look at these, we all have to promise that no matter what Ino will still be part of us? Agreed?" Gaara asked them. They all nodded their heads.

Gaara put the tests back on the table and they all stared in disbelief at the results.

Shino's was pink, as was Sasuke's, so that left Gaara with the blue one. Ino hugged her dad. Even though she felt like they all were her dad, she was still happy to know this was her dad.

After that, they all went back to enjoying the party.

  
  


Ino waved up to all her parents as the boat slowly pulled them away. She could see her mom crying and Teme Dad(Naruto gave Sasuke that name.) trying to comfort him. She could see Kiba waving energetically and Cool Dad((Shino)Again Naruto's nickname.) trying not to laugh at him. She could also see Neji, who was on the verge of tears, being held by Real Dad((Gaara)She had started that name.)

Ino felt arms wrap around her waist and immediately relaxed into the arms.

"Hey, love, why do you want to go first?" Sakura asked as she nibbled her blonde's neck. Said blonde giggled and told her it was her choice. "We got a whole life time ahead of us so as the driver takes us to the mainland, lets relax in our room." Ino agreed and the two went into the bedroom, intending to do more then relax.

Back up on shore, the six of them walked back to the hotel, hoping that they, and Ino, had finally found happiness.

  
  


!~*~! Fast forward a few years !~*~!

Ino and Sakura did eventually get married. In Paris. They had been traveling and Sakura asked Ino to marry her, again.

Now the two of them live in Paris and were planning on adopting a child in the near future. They couldn't be anymore happy.

Let's just go check up on the others then, shall we?

Naruto and Sasuke still lived on the island but now business was booming. They already had one girl and her name was Lilly. Naruto was now pregnant with a little boy and they were going to name him John.

Let's move on to the next couple.

Neji and Gaara lived on the mainland. They had no children and weren't expecting on adopting anytime soon. It's not as if they don't like kids, it's just they don't think they could handle them. Even though the didn't have any children, their relationship was as good as every. A wedding was even on its way. As we watch the small couple we notice that they haven't stopped smiling at each other.

Last but not least, Kiba and Shino.

Those two now live in Iwa. They adopted one child and named her Rachel. They married not that long ago and guess who was made to wear a dress? Kiba. Someone had taking Kiba’s tux and left him a dress. Needless to say, the wedding continued and the two of them were married.

Kiba later found out that it was Naruto that had switched them out, and he got revenge by dying the others hair a bright pink that wouldn't wash out for a few months.

Anyway, back to Kiba. Him and his family were on a nice picnic and getting along great. Rachel was playing with her dads and the parents were having just as much fun.

All the couples stayed in touch with each other. Whether it be by phone or letter, they always knew what was happening in each others life. They even had a reunion planned soon.

 

Thanks for taking this trip with me readers but it’s time for curtain call. Review if you enjoyed it.

:)


End file.
